


Only After

by Thinker90



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker90/pseuds/Thinker90
Summary: It’s only after, that grief takes them.
Relationships: Jojo Betzler & Elsa Korr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Only After

It’s only after that small dance, it’s only after the line at the soup station, it’s only after registering themselves with American forces, it’s only after hearing the firing squad throughout the day. 

Only after everything that has happened that momentous day, that huddled together on Ingrid’s bed they clutch each other shaking with the force of their grief. Because it has all happened without those they love beside them to witness. 

“What are we going to do? Jojo asks. Elsa presses a soft kiss into the top of his head, clutches him tightly and promises, “I don’t know Jojo, but we’ll do it together.”


End file.
